Armor
There are various items to be found in the world of Dungeon Defenders. The quality of an item generally determines how good the item will be. The higher quality items have lower drop rates than the lower quality items. The armor types grow stronger the further down the table they are (below). With the introduction of Super Loot, any armor class such as Leather, Mail, Chain, Plate and Pristine has the potential of having better stats than normal thus making all armor as equal to each other. As with all weapons and armors, currently the maximum upgrade levels an individual armor can have is 400 and the maximum upgradeable stat an item can reach is 600 (with armors reaching 840 with the 40% ultimate armor set bonus). The exception is Ultimate+ and Ultimate++ which can reach 700 and 999 respectively. Quality Main article: Quality The base quality associated with an armor type determines the maximum number it can attain in a given stat. The better the quality, the better the max stats can be. It is possible to have a lower quality item that is better than the next level quality due to overlapping. Quality is the first adjective in an armor's name. Sometimes, armor may have a secondary damage reduction quality, which increases resistance to one or more element. For details, see the quality article. Types Armor can come in 5 different types, which affect their appearance and armor set bonus. Armor type is the second to last word of an armor's name, while the last is always the slot of the item. Armor type does not affect the armor's stats; Leather armor has the same chance of having good stats or a damage reduction quality as Pristine armor. Resistance Resistance reduces damage taken from mobs or players in PvP, thus reducing the total damage taken. Resistance comes in four types: Reduces all Physical Damage from mobs, including the Ogre and Dark Elf Warrior. Reduces all Fire Damage from mobs, including the Wyvern, Dark Elf Mage, Kobolds and Ancient Dragon. Reduces all Lightning Damage from mobs. Reduces all Poison Damage from mobs including the Ogre's Poison Ball. A guide is available for more information: Armor Resistance Guide Names Please note that armor names are purely cosmetic and have no relation to an item's strength. Set Bonuses (PC, Mobile & Console) When you equip armor of all the same type in every slot, every piece gains a bonus in all stats on the armor. You will know this is in effect when you see a pulsing cyan square around the armor icon's border. Pets and weapons do not gain this bonus. All armor up to Godly item quality gains 25% boost on all stats. (The math for the bonus is 1+ an extra bonus point every 4 levels starting at level 5. So at 1=2, 5=7, 8=10, 9=12, etc.). For set bonuses for armor sets of greater than Godly item quality, refer to the table below. Notes *In order to receive a set bonus, all four armor pieces have to be Godly and below, or Mythical and above. So mixing any Godly's with Mythical's will not get any set bonus. *For example, if a hero has a Godly Pristine ''Helm, '''Cursed 'Pristine ''Chestplate, '''Worn 'Pristine ''Gloves and '''Godly 'Pristine ''Boots equipped, they will gain the set bonus. But if they equip '''Mythical 'Pristine ''Boots, the set bonus is lost. *When equipping armor pieces of different quality, set bonuses are applied on an individual basis. So if mixing Mythical with Transcendent Armors, the mythical pieces will get 30% and Transcendents will get 33%. Upgrading Items First it is worth looking at the strength of the items (i.e. torn, worn, sturdy, etc.) to get a basic idea of how upgrade-able it is, and how long you will probably want to keep it. Many items can have multiple levels to be upgraded (shown at the bottom of the item picture): this number will state how many times the item can be upgraded. It is also important to note that all of your characters share the lockbox items and money (mana). Upgrading is not a cheap process, so spend your mana wisely. Tips (Console) There are two methods to upgrade items: Method 1: 1. Enter the Defender's Forge 2. Click on Hero Info or press X 3. Click on an item 4. Press A 5. Hold down the right trigger to invest in it (cost is shown on lower right side), and press A to confirm Method 2: 1. Enter the Defender's Forge 2. Click on Hero Info or press X 3. Click on an item 4. Press A 5. Check the '''Pro Mode' box 6. Upgrade the desired stat Category:Content